Such storage apparatuses are generally known and serve for the intermediate storage of the hydrocarbons which arise due to evaporation in a fuel container and to supply them to the internal combustion engine again for combustion when suitable conditions of use apply. Since the absorption volume of the active carbon is limited, a constant regeneration of the active carbon must take place, in that air is sucked in through the regeneration air opening with the engine running and is subsequently supplied to the engine as a mixture for combustion.